particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Farmer's Union of Saridan
:The National Farmer's Union of Saridan is a political party in the nation of the People's Republic of Saridan. It supports a small government, and also supports the increase of agricultural output in Saridan's farms. :The National Farmer's Union of Saridan has it's national headquarters in Golemia, Aldumor with regional officies in Leninstadt, Saridania, and Mullenska. Who We Are :The National Farmer’s Union of Saridan is a pro-agriculture and pro-farmer party dedicated to the preservation of our nation’s farms and to increasing the quality of life for Saridanian farmers, anglers, soldiers, food-based industry workers and their families. As of May 2686, the NFU are also a monarchist party. The NFU work to bring back Saridan's monarch as a constitutional monarch with no political power. Our Goal :To increase Saridan’s agricultural output and to increase the quality of life for all in Saridan, especially farmers, anglers, soldiers, food-based industry workers and their families. Issues of the NFU *Social Conservative Issues (such as abortion and gay marriage) *Fiscal Conservative Issues (such as low taxation) *Small and Local Government (such as pro-canton rights laws) *Help for the Needy and Poor (such as increased unemployment and welfare benefits) *To Bring Back Saridan's Monarch History of the National Farmer's Union :In March of 2651, after a meeting of farmers and anglers in Golemia, Aleksander Bauer decided to create the National Farmer's Union. Right away, the party proposed several refroms including health care reform, agricultural reform and governmental reform. In the party's first elections, in 2652 the National Farmer's Union only gained 69,531 votes. However soon after, just one year later, Aleksander Bauer became Saridan's Minister of Food and Agriculture. Currentley, the party has proposed many changes in government to change the government from a communist government to a democratic government. In the 2656 elections, the party became the largest party in Saridan. Aleksander Bauer also became President and immediatley pushed for several government reforms. Over the next few decades, the NFU held power in the Legistalure and the Executive branches. In 2676, the proposed reforms to push Saridan out of the communist era were actually passed by the Council of Supreme Delegates. In 268o, the NFU lost their leadership of the Council and lost the race for the seat of Chancellor. Royals Proposed by the NFU *Alexander IV von Xipanius-Aldumor {Alexander Bauer}-(2686-) "Come Labor On" (Party Anthem) :::Come labor on, all those who toil in the countryside :::Come join the Union, farmer’s joy and pride :::Towering hills and sinking valleys low :::Come, to us go. :::Come labor on, all those who fish upon the waters deep :::Come join the Union, to anglers, their keep :::Large white waves and tiny streams that flow :::Come, to us go. :::Come labor on, all those work in factories, loud industrious place :::Come join the Union, helper of our race :::And when our cause, to help, you all is through :::Come, us to you. List of National Farmer's Union of Saridan Party Leaders Aleksander Bauer (2651-2680) Cygnus Baker (2680-Present) List of National Farmer's Union of Saridan Heads of State Aleksander Bauer (2656-2680) List of National Farmer's Union of Saridan Heads of Government Klaus Aalborg (2658-2672)